Into The Night
by MD95
Summary: Lena Katina has two options: be part of the gang or win her girl back. One night can change everything. But what will she do? And HOW will she do it?
1. Prologue

Do you know the feeling when you have no idea what to do? When there are too many options and you don't know which one to take? That's basically the way I've been feeling all my life. So you can imagine how I feel now; sitting in a dark cold room, grandpa's Nagant M1895 in hand, watching out of window where two figures are standing, smoking and talking about how we're gonna kill some bastard who killed our leader's mum. I know, I know, I should shoot that bastard, and I swear I will, but it's not simple choice... You see, my girlfriend is about to leave me. And she told me that this is our last change. This is the last night Julia is in town. She told me she's gonna go with Dima or Sasha if I don't show up in twenty-four hours. That was twenty-two hours ago. I've been telling my head that I'm gonna make it on time, that I will somehow get in the airport, smack whoever she's with and win my girl back. Julia likes bad guys. And I am a bad girl, which made her fall in love with me in two days. Now some of you are thinking, why am I even thinking about going and shooting some guy I don't even know when my girlfriend, my one and true love, is about to leave me and get together with some guitar player, or a blonde, very tall stripper? Maybe I should tell you my story then… So you could understand how fucked up this thing is.

**Sooo... Should I continue? :)**


	2. I'm Elena Katina

**Hey! :) **

**tatuism and DitaRollSebert THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It meant a lot! And made my day! ;)**

**Hope you guys like it! :)**

Maybe I should tell you how I got in the gang.

"Should we really do this?" I asked when my best friend Mihail handed me a gun." Don't you want to be part of the gang?" he asked and I nodded." Of course, but" I started but he interrupted." No buts, Lena. We're gonna do this. You're the rightful owner of the leadership of this pitiful gang." Mihail said and I smiled." You sound like a nerd again." I giggled and he blushed." I'm not. I'm a cool guy." he lied and I ruffled his black, short hair." A cool nerd with a gun. Girls will get crazy." I winked and he smiled." Now, we need to act like we own the place." he told and took a deep breath." Lena, what if we get killed?" he asked and I noticed little hint of fear in his voice." Mihail, you don't need to go there with me. I'm eighteen now, I'll manage." I told and he shook his head." We're doing this together, so I get in the gang too." he said and I nodded. I took a look at my gun and smiled." Where did you found this? It's huge." I told and Mihail smiled widely." My father imports them. It's called M16. It's a rifle." he told and I could hear that he was excited about guns." What you got?" I asked and he's smile was off." Same." he told embarrassed and I laughed.

After couple of seconds we were standing outside of a big mansion, ready to kick some asses if we had to. I gathered all my courage and knocked door couple times. In ten seconds, door opened and a really big guy was looking at us and our guns." Yes?" he asked calmly." I'm Elena Katina." I told and he nodded." Follow me." he said and I looked at Mihail, who was having a hard time to believe that we got in. We followed him in silence and I tried not to say 'wow' as I saw the building inside. It looked like a fucking palace." Evening sir. I must say that you're residence is looking luxurious." I said with noble voice as we saw him. He smiled at me and got up from his seat." Elena Katina. You are the daughter of Sergey?" he asked and I nodded." How is he?" he asked smiling." He's dead, sir." I told and Mihail gulped." I'm sorry to hear that." he told and glanced at Mihail." Nice guns." he smiled and Mihail blushed." Straight from USA, sir." Mihail spoke and he grinned." You must be the son of the importer?" he asked and Mihail nodded happily." You could be useful." he told and I decided it was my time to tell why I came here.

"Actually, we're here to ask you if it is possible if we could... be part of the gang?" I asked and he's smile was off." Just part of it, not leading it?" he asked and I nodded quickly." I have no interest of leading, sir. I know my grandpa made this gang, but I just want to work for you and have my revenge." I told and he raised his eyebrow." Revenge?" he asked and I nodded." Bale killed my father." I told slowly and his eyes sparkled." Did he?" he asked and I nodded." I have understood that his little group of criminals is giving you a hard time. We could help." Mihail said and I smiled little." We could use you. And you are quite famous in the black business, Miss Katina." he told proudly." I have a feeling that we're gonna have a long friendship Miss Katina." he smiled and walked over to shake my hand." And we too, Mr. Uhm…" he said and Mihail grinned." Petrov. Mihail Petrov." my friend told and he smiled." You're our Bond, eh?" he laughed and everybody in the room joined in the laughter." Now please, let's move outside so we can practice your shooting skills." he said and I smiled widely.

Mihail and our leader shook hands before we started our way." Sir, can you tell us your real name? We've only heard people talking about you as 'Sir'." I heard Mihail say and I watched as our leader smiled a white smile.

"Of course my boy. My name's Ivan Shapovalov."

**Please leave a review guys ;) It makes me write faster!**

**Have a great day/night everyone! **


	3. Meeting Julia Volkova

Yep. I'm gonna remember that name forever. Let me tell you what happened during the next year: I had my revenge and I started to look up to Ivan as my father. I got a girlfriend, Natasha and I loved her like hell. She worked in a bar as a bartender, but couple weeks ago she got a job at a new, big club. That's where I met Julia. I'm sure you're dying to know how it happened.

"Mihail, I don't really feel like going in." I told." Lena, you've done so much work. You need to see Natasha." he told and I sighed." I know, I know. But it's gonna be a busy night for her as it's Friday and" I started but Mihail interrupted." AND we need to see Ivan in there." he added and I shut my mouth." Ivan?" I asked and he nodded." Like our Ivan?" I whispered and he laughed." Of course." he grinned and showed his ID to a man in black. Huh, Ivan was in there." Well, I guess I have to go then." I muttered and soon I was in.

"Katina!" a familiar voice called as we traveled across dance floor. It was Ivan who was sitting with a girl. And no, that girl wasn't Julia." Hello." I said politely and Ivan grinned." I have a job for you two." he told and I smiled." Who is it?" I asked and he muttered something to the girl next to him. She walked away and Ivan pointed us to sit down." My friend." he told and I frowned." You want me to kill your friend?" I asked and he looked at me with blank eyes before bursting into laughter." You're a funny girl! No. I want you to take care of her for couple days. Especially you, Lena." he told and I shrugged." Show her city, food, movies, people. Maybe even party and all that shit. And I have a elimination job for you during that time, Lenka.

I sighed and nodded." Okay. I'm gonna be right back." I said as I saw Natasha, smiling at me. Ivan nodded and winked at me. I almost ran to my girlfriend and pulled her into a hug." Hey." I smiled and kissed her cheek." Hi." she answered and pointed at Ivan." What did your boss want?" she asked." You know, I have to go away for couple days. We're gonna design a new house in Peter." I lied and she nodded. She thought that I was an architect." Cool, can I come?" she asked and I shook my head." I'm sorry babe." I told but she smiled." It's okay." she told me and I kissed her gently." Umm... That girl's staring at ya." Natasha told and I turned to look at the same table where I had just been two minutes ago.

"I- a" I started as I locked eyes with this creature." I need to go back and find out if she's the client." I told and found myself getting all worked up over that girl." Okay, see you at home?" she asked and I nodded, smiling.

"Ivan." I said seriously and he got up." Lena, this is Julia. Julia, this is Lena." he said and I looked at her. She got black, long curly hair and a clear blue eyes. That was the first thing to make me feel all dizzy." Hello Lena." she said to me. Bummer, we found the second thing. I didn't say anything. _I need to get myself together. I have a girlfriend and she's a job. And she's out of my fucking league, _I thought and suddenly she kissed my cheek. Oh yeah, that's how women greet each other in Russia." I've heard so much about you." she told me with her super sexy voice and I understood that I need to say something." And I've never heard a thing about you." I told, coldly. I tried to push her away, but her eyes sparkled and her mouth twisted into a smile. It almost looked like she was enjoying it.

I sat down and watched as Ivan and Mihail talked about their new gun operation. We on the other hand, Julia and I, had a intense staring competition, which made her look very horny. And that made me feel very bad. I had a perfect girlfriend and yet I was longing, somehow, to touch this hot women, who probably was having a "thing" with many people at the time. And as I watched her text sometimes with her new iPhone, I knew she was a player. So why the hell I was feeling some kind of connection?" Mihail." Julia said and my friend looked up to her. I could almost see the drool in his mouth." Do you have a cigarette?" she asked but looked at me all the time." Um, no. I don't smoke. But Lena" he started but I was already up, handing her my packet of cigarettes and my zippo. She looked at me with big eyes and smiled." Thanks." she said and "accidentally" brushed her hand over mines.

I watched as she walked away. Her dress was making her look very good. Very good indeed. Fuck. I looked at Natasha and saw her face. I was going to have a hard time when I get home.

**First of all. SORRY! I know I haven't been updating since like... AGES AND I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT IT! I hope you're still reading this :/ But yeah, now on I have announcment: I'm going to update every week and if I don't do it then you can send me some ugly private messages and I will stand in the corner of shame for hours! :D But yeah, please review and I hope you liked it ;) And I'm going to report if I'm going somewhere where I can't use computer, to you so be active! ;)**

**Love MD**


	4. Cheater or not?

I soon left the table and began walking towards exit. As I walked past dancing people, I felt like I wasn't one of them. I couldn't just dance around, feeling easy. I had a job, which made me feel like... I don't know. Not human?

I pushed myself through a mass of people. Soon I was outside and I could smell the vomit on ground." Smells nice, doesn't it?" figure said and I nodded, but continued walking. I went to sit on paving and automatically reached towards my pocket, not remembering that I had gave Julia my cigarettes." Looking for something?" raspy voice asked and I looked up. There she was, smiling sexy smile and her eyes, oh my god. I couldn't do anything else than nod. She giggled. Julia took one cigarette and leaned closer to put it between my lips. She smiled and sat next to me. I was about to ask my zippo back, but she was already lighting it and putting towards my smoke.

"Good girl." she whispered as I took a long drag. I glanced at Julia and saw that she was staring at me with those same sparkling eyes." What?" I asked, trying to sound cold, but again she just smiled. She didn't answer just looked at sky and hummed some song. Then her iPhone rang. She slowly took it out and I could read who was calling. Dima.

Julia answered and sounded like she couldn't give a fuck about him right now. Apparently he understood that too as I heard Julia saying that - I'm with someone else right now- and ending the call. I looked at her with curious eyes and she smiled. She leaned closer and whispered to my ear." Huh?" I asked as couldn't understand anything else than her breath against my skin." Nothing to worry about baby." she whispered and gave a kiss on cheek. I was feeling hot. Like hot hot." I need to" I started and got up. Her eyes were sparkling again and she got up too." Where are you going?" she asked as I started to walk at opposite direction of the club." Home." I said, not looking at her. I know, I was being cold but for fuck's sake, she was making me feel something that i shouldn't feel." I'm gonna call you." she told but I continued my path.

When I reached our flat, I had to pour some cold water at my face." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I muttered and splashed water all over my face. After five minutes of water splashing, I walked towards our mini bar." Oh God, yes." I whispered as I found a bottle of Russian Standard Vodka. As I opened the bottle, I heard how door got open. I took a sip and winced as the alcohol made my mouth burn. I turned towards our "lobby" and saw... Mihail?

"What are you" I started but he interrupted me by giving me a file. I give him a blank look." A file? Seriously?" I asked and he nodded. I was about to open it but then I heard how door opened again and ran to put the file under bed." Under bed? Seriously?" Mihail joked and I shrugged. I looked at my girlfriend and knew that hell was about to open." Mihail, my man. You better go. I'm feeling tired." I told and Mihail raised his eyebrow." Okay. See you at the office. Remember, tomorrow morning." he told and walked away.

For many seconds, I just looked at my girlfriend, who was staring at me with wild eyes." Who the fuck is she?" she asked and I sighed." She's nobody. Just Julia. A client." I told and she fake laughed." Just Julia? Well pardon me, but" she started and walked closer at me, tapping me with her middle-finger." She was totally eye-fucking you and you weren't actually refusing it." she told and I rolled my eyes." She was drunk." I tried but she shook her head." I'm the bartender and she didn't have a drink tonight. Not even a fucking water." she told loudly and I started to get angry." Don't you trust me?" I asked and she stopped tapping me. She went quiet and I pulled her into a hug." Trust me, there's nothing going on between me and Julia." I told and she started crying. Oh fuck.

Rest of the night I was trying to calm Natasha down and finally she fell asleep in my arms. I began to think about her accusation of cheating. Would I cheat her? No, I hated cheaters. But still. I looked at her and sighed. Natasha had once cheated me. She told me it was one night stand, but I knew better. What about Julia Volkova? Did she really want me? I was always told that you could never get a girl like her because you're job is something that makes girls want to vomit. But she seemed to find it rather... charming.

I was about to fall asleep when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I slowly let go of Natasha and smiled as she didn't wake up. I got an message.

_It's snowing. Come outside._

_- J_

I looked out of the window and saw Julia, wearing only a dress." Shit." I muttered as she smiled and waved at me. I looked at Natasha and sighed." Fucking hell." I muttered and put my shoes on. Soon I was running stairs down.

"Hi." Julia smiled as I walked towards her." What are you doing here? My girlfriend's upstairs." I told and her eyes sparkled more." I like snow." she said and I looked at her with cold eyes." Julia?" I said softly and she moved even closer. Now she had her hands at my waist and she was smiling a seducing smile." I came to give you something." she smiled." I already got the file." I told and she laughed." Yeah, but you haven't got the real present." she whispered." Huh?" I asked and suddenly she leaned over and pressed her lips against mine.

Oh my God.

**Hope you liked it ;) PLEASE REVIEW! :) Have a wonderful day!**

**Love MD**


	5. File 1

"You liked that." Julia told and licked her lips. I had a giant desire to kiss her. We we're totally eye-fucking as we stared at each other, feeling like we were the only people on this planet. Speaking of which, I remembered Natasha. I broke our gaze and pushed her away from me. She looked at me with curious eyes and I shook my head." I'm not a cheater." I told and she took my hand in hers." Sorry, I just" Julia started but my brains decided to interrupt her. And what way? Obviously by kissing her. Our first kiss had been sweet and gentle, but this was full of desire and need. Fuck.

As I broke the kiss, again, Julia groaned and tried to get me kiss her again." No." I whispered and she had those same sparkling eyes." You like me." Julia stated and I nodded before I could even think about it." What, I mean" I started but she smiled and gave me a peck on cheek." See you tomorrow." she said and started to walk away. I stared at her, feeling numb. I stayed there, looking as she walked away, looking like a superstar. I sighed as I didn't see her again and turned to look at the block of flats where Natasha and I lived. I stood there, thinking about everything."I need to concentrate on my job. Gang is the most important thing." I muttered and laughed. I didn't believe it myself." Focus on the mission." I repeated and nodded. I looked at the sky and smiled as snow landed on my face. _I like snow._ I smiled and walked back to the apartment.

As I opened our flat's door, I noticed that there were lights on. I walked to bedroom and saw that Natasha were sitting on bed, smiling at me." Where did you go?" she asked sweetly and I raised my eyebrow." It's snowing." I simply said and she grinned." Yes I know. Winter is coming." she told and I nodded." Let's sleep." I told and started to take my clothes off. Natasha agreed and soon we we're on bed, sleeping. I heard how she fell asleep and I closed my eyes. Focus on the mission._  
_

When I woke up, Natasha had already left. She always went jogging at morning. I put on clean clothes and took the file out of it's hide.

_Vladimir Ivanov_

_45 years old_

_likes_ _strippers_

I laughed and looked at his picture. He was old fat bastard. He had some debt for Ivan. Wow. 100,000 rubles. He had six months time to get the money, but he didn't. Now he has went to the rival gang and told every single detail about Ivan's birthplace, which is a holy place for Ivan. He loves his mother like hell. My job is to ... WHAT?! I read again and shook my head. No.

_You are Julia's manager. Julia is a stripper. She's the best in the town, or so you tell. He wants her obviously. You agree and sell Julia to him, but only for an hour. You wait fifteen minutes. In that time Julia has got him tied on the bed. You come and knock him unconscious and tie him up. Then you come to my flat and we get my money back._

Julia as a stripper? I froze and imagine how she will look." Oh my God." I whispered and hurried to take a sip from the same bottle as yesterday. I looked at the clock and almost choke. I rushed towards lobby and grab my jacket. Soon I was out and walking towards Mihail's place. Land was white from snow and people we're enjoying it. Children were outside playing with snow and adults were chatting friendly. I pulled a hood over my head and quickened my pace.

When I reached Mihail's place, I froze and hide behind corner. There was a police car outside his yard. Probably didn't have a thing to do with Mihail, but I wanted to be sure. Car drove away in ten minutes and I continued my path, only now running." Mihail?!" I yelled as I rushed into his flat. I had a spare key."Yeah?" sleepy voice asked and I sighed in relief." Thank god. There was police" I started but interrupted as I saw Mihail naked." Um, man." I exclaimed and he quickly put some pants on." Sorry." he said and I noticed that there were some girl behind him. I started to laugh.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry!" I laughed and the girl started laughing too." No worries." she said and gave Mihail a hug before leaving." I'm sorry if I interrupted" I started but he interrupted me." One night stand." he told and I raised my eyebrow." Another one?" I asked and he nodded." You really miss Emma don't ya?" I asked but he stayed silent." Right." I muttered." Do you know when my mission is?" I asked and he smiled little." Tonight." he told and gave me a piece of paper." What's this?" I asked but he only nodded towards it and went back to bed." Sweet dreams." I sang and went to kitchen.

_See me at the_ _club._

"Who gave this to you?" I asked loudly so he could hear." Julia Volkova." he answered and I smiled little. I soon left Mihail's place and began my path to Julia. I felt nervous and anxious, but still fucking awesome. Which was weird because I promised myself that I'll focus on my job. Not Julia. Who is not even my girlfriend. Even that couldn't bring down the grin on my face as I saw her sitting at the same spot we had done yesterday, wearing a black leather jacket and tight jeans. Looking good." Aren't you cold?" I asked as I walked closer. She smiled widely and laughed little." Nah, I like to look good." she told and winked at me." But I must say that you look even better than me." she added and I felt like blushing.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked and she got up." Wanna have a cigarette?" she asked and handed me my cigarettes and zippo. I took them and couldn't help but stare at her eyes, which were sparkling. Again. I lit one and took a drag." How about a coffee?" she asked." Tea." I corrected." I don't drink coffee." I told and she smiled."Of course you don't." she smiled and took my hand in hers. I took it away and she bit her lip." I had to try." she laughed and I felt uneasy. It's not that I wouldn't have wanted to hold her hand. It just wasn't right.

We walked and chatted about our lives. Julia was the only children and her father was a musician. She told me that she have sang one song with that Dima who had called. They sang it sometimes at some little bar in Saint Petersburg. I became little jealous for this Dima. She loved dogs and she loved cooking. She was also addicted to coffee. Especially in the mornings. And she told me that she's very affectionate.

When we finally got in the cafe, we felt like we had know each other forever." Why don't you drink coffee?" she asked as we sipped our hot drinks." I don't like caffeine." I told and she smiled." You're so sweet." she muttered and I pretended that I didn't heard."Where do you wanna go next?" I asked and she looked thoughtful for a while." I just wanna hang out with you." she told and I sighed." A movie?" I asked and she nodded." Sounds super." she answered.

I wanted to ask her about our mission but I didn't dare. Why? I have no idea. We went to watch this comedy called ´Dictator´ and I loved how she giggled next to me. It was actually a funny film." Lena." she whispered during the movie." I know you know about tonight." she whispered and I gulped." I won't let him touch me if you don't want." she told and also asked. I nodded and she smiled.

After the movie, we just walked around Moscow and talked about the mission." He's a fat bastard." I muttered and she giggled." Yeah, he's probably very pervert too." she joked." I'm not joking. I saw him. He's disgusting." I told and she shook her head, smiling." What?" I asked but she didn't answer just ran towards Red Square." Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as we looked at St. Basil's." Yeah." I said, but looked at Julia. She saw that and if we would have been together, I would have kissed her. And she knows it.

"So, um. Tonight. Where are we gonna see this motherfucker?" I asked as we walked around." I'll text it to you later." she told and I nodded." I" I started." You need to go. I sensed that." she said and tried to smile. I leaned over to hug her and we hugged for a long time." See you later." I told." Yeah, tell Natasha that I said hi." she told and I winched." No I won't." I answered and she smiled widely." Yeah, she would think I'm a bitch." she joked and I shook my head." Nobody can think that you're a bitch, Julia." I told and she gave me quick kiss on cheek before walking away.

She always did that: left suddenly. I took a taxi and soon I was home. I knew that Natasha wouldn't like that we see each other for the first time at 6 pm, but hey I was a busy businessman. Or so I told her." It's okay." she answered and kissed me. It didn't taste that good anymore." So when are you going to Peter?" she asked as I started packing." Tonight. My train leaves in an hour." I lied and she nodded." Well we have just time for" she started and looked at me with flirty eyes." No, we actually can't honey. I need to see Mihail. He has some information." I lied and she looked hurt." Not that I don't want to." I smiled and felt how her mood brightened up already.

I left soon and smoked couple cigarettes and waited for a text. In ten minutes I had an address and I was moving.

**Please review ;) And don't believe that world's going to end on 21.12! :) I'm gonna update soon!**

**Love MD**


End file.
